1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a coaxial connector adapted to be assembled to a coaxial cable.
2. The Related Art
Coaxial connectors are often used for connecting a coaxial cable with an electronic device for transmitting radio-frequency (RF) signals. For example, such a conventional coaxial connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,668. With reference to FIG. 9, the coaxial connector includes a dielectric housing 2′ holding a central terminal 1′ within an outer conductor shell 3′. The central terminal 1′ has a flat portion 11′. An inner conductor 51′ of a coaxial cable 5′ is soldered to the flat portion 11′. The dielectric housing 2′ is substantially cylindrical and defines a passageway 20′ therein for receiving the central terminal 1′ and an erect cover portion 21′ adapted for covering the central terminal 1′. The conductor shell 3′ includes a sleeve portion 30′ for receiving the dielectric housing 2′ and an erect planar portion 31′ juxtaposed to the cover portion 21′. The planar portion 31′ of the conductor shell 3′ and the cover portion 21′ of the dielectric housing 2′ are simultaneously bent at right angle to make the central terminal 1′ and the inner conductor 51′ of the coaxial cable 5′ be held in the dielectric housing 2′.
However, in assembly, the inner conductor 51′ of the coaxial cable 5′ is connected to the flat portion 11′ of the connection terminal 1′ by means of manual soldering, so that residues such as tin dregs are produced during the soldering process, which affects electrical characteristics of the coaxial connector. Moreover, the manual soldering is not only time-consuming but also labor-intensive and so the production output of the coaxial connector is limited.